


Досье на На'Тот

by natoth



Series: The Book of Na'Toth [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: 1st season, Angst, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Narns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Пропущенная сцена из эпизода "Парламент Мечты". Не только атташе На'Тот изучает досье посла Г'Кара. Он тоже наводит о ней справки...





	Досье на На'Тот

**Author's Note:**

> Это зарисовка, сцена, связанная с событиями, описанными в "Книге На'Тот".  
> Но так как здесь больше ПОВ Г'Кара, публикую ее отдельно от того цикла.  
> Хронологически она идет после рассказа "Я ваш новый помощник, посол!"
> 
> Также есть отсылки на другие мои истории, в частности, на "Первую Оккупацию" и "Долгую дорогу к свету".
> 
> История является глубоким хедканоном автора.

Посол ГʼКар поставил пустой бокал на стол, а потом осторожно повернулся всем телом, стараясь не тревожить ушибленный бок. Что бы там ни говорила НаʼТот о том, что она старалась бить осторожно и в основном по болегенераторам, ему было больно. И даже выпитое виски это не приглушило.  
Прижав ладонь к ребрам, он осторожно поднялся, намереваясь пойти в спальню. Комната слегка раскачивалась перед глазами: напиток землян оказался очень крепким.  
ГʼКар медленно и плавно расстегнул мундир, размышляя о событиях этого дня. Все обошлось очень удачно. ТуʼПари скоро получит свое возмездие, а коварные планы ДуʼРога не сбылись. И новая помощница достойно выдержала проверку.  
Он надеялся, что поступил верно, отменив свое требование об ее отстранении с должности. НаʼТот проявила себя сообразительной и исполнительной. Кто знает, может в этот раз ему действительно повезло с атташе?  
Хотя… ГʼКар чуть скривился, вспомнив ее досье и рекомендательные письма, которые к нему прилагались. Некоторые детали продолжали его беспокоить. Например то, что рекомендации исходили от советника ЛиʼДака, его давнего недруга и ярого сторонника покойного ДуʼРога. И то, что ее отцом был советник ШаʼТот, который, как ГʼКар знал, до сих пор был с ЛиʼДаком в приятельских отношениях.  
—  _Щрок_! — проворчал посол, пытаясь выпутаться из мундира. Бок будто обожгло огнем. Он надеялся, что это просто ушиб, а не сломанное ребро. Только переломов ему не хватало!  
Выпитое виски повлияло на его координацию, и ГʼКар еще несколько раз ругнулся, пока раздевался.  
«Не стоит расслабляться слишком рано, — подумал он, опускаясь на кровать, — придется за ней еще какое-то время понаблюдать. Как говорят земляне, береженого бог бережет».  
Может быть, за ужином, на который он ее пригласил, НаʼТот почувствует себя более свободно… и выдаст себя? Если, конечно, у нее есть еще какой-то злой умысел…  
ГʼКар собирался лечь спать, тем более время уже было позднее, но тут зазвонил аппарат Stellarcom, заставив его вздрогнуть.  
Ворча, он открыл канал связи, понимая, что звонок может быть важным. Тем более, исходил он с Нарна.  
Лицо, появившееся на экране, заставило его вздрогнуть снова.  
— Советник ШаʼТот?! — в изумлении произнес ГʼКар, отчаянно стараясь скрыть свое удивление.  
— Посол ГʼКар, — вежливо произнес мужчина на экране. На его красивом строгом лице появилась скупая холодная улыбка. — Прошу прощения за то, что позвонил в столь позднее время.  
— Надеюсь, повод для этого важный, — хрипло ответил ГʼКар, надменно выпрямившись. Бок снова кольнуло. — У вас для меня какое-то сообщение от КхаʼРи?  
Советник скривил губы, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Нет, посол, я звоню по личному вопросу.  
— Что ж… спрашивайте, — сказал ГʼКар сквозь зубы.  
Сколько же лет они не разговаривали? Двадцать? Или больше?  
Сейчас, когда разум все еще туманил алкоголь, ГʼКар не мог вспомнить это точно. Все, что он знал — будь его воля, он бы с удовольствием не общался с советником ШаʼТотом еще лет двадцать. Видимо, некоторые вещи никогда не забыть и не простить.

***

ГʼКар прикрыл глаза на мгновение, не желая видеть это лицо. Не желая будить воспоминания, причинявшие ему боль, вызывавшие бессильную ярость и неистовое желание убить его. Да, конечно, формально ШаʼТот не убивал тех несчастных женщин, детей и раненых, что пострадали при газовой атаке центавриан. Но ГʼКар знал, что он виноват. Хотя бы тем, что не покончил с собой в том проклятом бою во Дворце КхаʼРи, когда оказался запертым в той комнате. Хотя он, ГʼКар, просил его об этом. Просил, предупреждал, умолял. Ведь любой воин Сопротивления знал, что попасть в плен к центаврианам живым — хуже смерти. И ШаʼТот это тоже знал. Но почему-то остался в живых. И центаврианские телепаты вытащили из него всю информацию об их базе и ее координаты. Нет-нет, этот ублюдок, так спокойно улыбавшийся ему с экрана, был виноват в той бойне! Он, и никто другой, виноват в том, что те дети, старики, раненые и мужчины, кормившие младенцев, задохнулись, оказавшись в газовом аду! Трус ШаʼТот убил их всех, в том числе и его дорогую ДжиʼТан, а сам жив до сих пор!  
ГʼКар оскалился, помотав головой. Святой ГʼКван, а он-то думал, что это уже осталось в прошлом! Он уже не мог вспомнить лица своей любовницы, хотя периодически пытался. Но боль от ее потери была все так же остра…  
Конечно, он пытался отомстить. И не он один. ШаʼТот-предатель не имел права жить, в то время как столько невинных душ были мертвы!  
ГʼКар жалел, что не смог сделать это сразу после того памятного штурма. Тогда он был тяжело ранен и слишком слаб, чтобы мстить. Он и о смерти ДжиʼТан и остальных узнал лишь несколько дней спустя, когда пришел в сознание.  
И, как только смог вставать с постели, отправился на поиски ШаʼТота-убийцы, ШаʼТота-предателя, ШаʼТота—центаврианского прихвостня. Так его тогда все называли. По каким-то причинам его не казнили, лишь приговорили к изгнанию из города. Кто-то из КхаʼРи все еще считал этого ублюдка героем войны.  
ГʼКар помнил, что разыскал его дом быстро, помнил, как вошел туда, готовый броситься на этого трусливого мерзавца, заставить его заплатить за все… О, ему тогда хотелось убивать его медленно и мучительно, чтобы ШаʼТот почувствовал то, что пережили его бедные жертвы, которых он предал, почувствовал то, что пережила, умирая, бедная ДжиʼТан… Если верить тому, что говорили про этот газ, смерть от него была нелегкой…  
ШаʼТот не стал от него прятаться. Дальше ГʼКар помнил все смутно, видимо, сознание его тогда помутилось от ярости. Помнил только, что выкрикивал, что хочет, чтобы ШаʼТот сдох. И все повторял: «Почему ты еще жив, трус?! Почему ты до сих пор жив?!»  
ШаʼТот ответил ему очень спокойно. Этот мерзавец _всегда_ вел себя спокойно. И это особенно бесило ГʼКара.  
«Я готов заплатить за свое преступление. Но не здесь. _Не при ней_ ».  
ГʼКар не сразу понял, о чем говорил ШаʼТот. Но потом, услышав голос за спиной, развернулся и увидел очень худую женщину, больше похожую на ребенка — такой маленькой и хрупкой она была. Она стояла в дверях, еле держась на ногах, ГʼКар заметил блеск трубок от дыхательной маски на ее лице.  
«Что… происходит?» — прошептала она. ГʼКар понял, чуть смутившись, что она не может говорить громче. Глаза женщины испуганно расширились.  
«Все в порядке, КеʼСад, — ответил ШаʼТот очень ровным голосом. — Просто мы с другом ГʼКаром давно не виделись, вот и раскричались от избытка чувств».  
Они ушли в другую комнату, оставив ее одну.  
ШаʼТот взял его под локоть и сжал так сильно, что стало больно.  
«Ей нельзя волноваться, это может ее убить, — процедил он сквозь зубы очень тихо, на ухо ГʼКару. — Надеюсь, ты это поймешь и перестанешь орать».  
«КеʼСад…» — повторил ГʼКар оторопело.  
«Моя жена, — ответил ШаʼТот. — Она — одна из тех, кто выжил после той атаки. И она очень больна, ГʼКар. Если меня не станет, некому будет о ней позаботиться. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты можешь отомстить мне за то, что случилось с нашей базой, и я готов платить по счетам. Но сейчас не могу позволить тебе убить меня. И буду отчаянно защищать свою жизнь. Учитывая, в каком ты плачевном состоянии, продержишься ты недолго».  
Тут он был прав, ГʼКар чувствовал, что если ШаʼТот продолжит сжимать его руку так сильно дальше, он просто упадет без сознания от дикой боли.  
«Потом, в более удобное время, я всегда буду к твоим услугам, — продолжил шептать ШаʼТот. — Даю слово».  
«Твое слово ничего не стоит, трус!» — зашипел ГʼКар.  
«Выбор за тобой», — холодно произнес ШаʼТот.  
Они услышали шепот КеʼСад, которая медленно шла, пытаясь найти их.  
ГʼКар зарычал и кивнул.  
«Хорошо. Не сейчас. Но однажды я приду за тобой. Спи спокойно, предатель!»

*** 

— Я хотел узнать, справляется ли моя дочь со своими обязанностями, — сказал советник ШаʼТот. — Советник НаʼЛак сообщила, что совсем недавно у вас произошел какой-то инцидент, но не стала вдаваться в подробности…  
— Позволь угадать, что на самом деле ты хочешь узнать, — перебил его ГʼКар. — Возможно, ты хочешь выяснить, не удался ли план твоего друга ЛиʼДака? Вынужден тебя огорчить, ШаʼТот. Не удался. И моей смерти вы еще долго не дождетесь. Обещаю.  
ШаʼТот чуть приподнял пятнистую бровь.  
— Я никогда не желал твоей смерти, ГʼКар. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. — Тон его был почти ласковым.  
ГʼКар презрительно фыркнул, недобро оскалившись.  
— Но это не помешало тебе пособничать тем, кто об этом мечтает, не так ли? Иначе зачем тебе подсылать ко мне собственную дочь?  
ШаʼТот улыбнулся еще шире, качнув головой.  
— Я не подсылал к тебе мою дочь, ГʼКар. Она сама выбрала место службы. Невзирая на все мои попытки отговорить ее от этого безумия.  
— Лжешь! — бросил ГʼКар, продолжая кривить губы в усмешке. — Даже если ты не подсылал, значит, это сделал ЛиʼДак. Это вполне в его духе.  
— Полагаю, об этом тебе надо говорить с самим советником, — сказал ШаʼТот, а потом вздохнул и добавил, посерьезнев: — ГʼКар… Моя жена давно мертва, и у нас было двадцать лет, чтобы свести личные счеты. Я ждал, когда ты придешь, чтобы убить меня. Но ты не пришел. Если твоя жажда мести еще не угасла, я готов к расплате. То, что я тебе обещал, по-прежнему в силе. Прошу лишь об одном: не втягивай в это дело моих родных. И не трогай мою дочь. Это лишь моя вина, не ее. Однажды ты уже отыгрался на ней, второго шанса я тебе не дам.  
ГʼКар изумленно уставился на экран.  
— О чем ты говоришь? Я ее знаю только два дня!  
— Ты даже не помнишь это, не так ли? — с горечью сказал ШаʼТот. — И в этом ты весь… Хорошо, я освежу твою память, посол. Лет пять назад ты был в составе комиссии, подписавшей приказ об отставке моей дочери. Это было результатом расследования инцидента на военной базе в Квадранте 24, где она тогда служила.  
ГʼКар приоткрыл рот. О, да, тот инцидент трудно было забыть. Таинственная гибель целой эскадрильи истребителей в поясе астероидов, и лишь один выживший пилот, утверждавший, что видел странный инопланетный корабль, напавший на них. Трудно поверить в такие басни. Дело тогда замяли. Тем более центаврианская граница была очень близко. Наверняка таинственный корабль был какой-то их секретной разработкой. Так тем пилотом была НаʼТот! О, ГʼКван!..  
— Моей дочери пришлось уйти с военной службы. Это было для нее довольно болезненным ударом. Потому что НаʼТот мечтала об этом с детства. И ты разрушил эту мечту одной лишь своей подписью, — сказал ШаʼТот, стиснув зубы. Потом чуть расслабился и продолжил уже более спокойным тоном: — Я подозреваю, это было частью твоей мести мне. Но не стал выяснять это с тобой лично лишь потому, что решил, что это пойдет моей дочери во благо. Подумал, что работа на более мирной специальности будет для нее безопаснее.  
ШаʼТот засмеялся, не выдержав. И это был очень злой и горький смех.  
— И вот теперь она дипломатический атташе на «Вавилоне 5»! Какая ирония судьбы, ты не находишь, ГʼКар?  
Посол на мгновение похолодел. Ох, неужели его подозрения были не напрасны? И НаʼТот прилетела на станцию, преследуя и свои личные мотивы? Так вот почему она оказалась на этой должности? Хочет отомстить ему за то, что он разрушил ее карьеру?  
— Надеюсь, это не твои хитроумные происки, ГʼКар, — сказал ШаʼТот, прищурившись. — И ты не собираешься… кхм… шантажировать меня? Потому что, если ты хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы причинить вред моей дочери, я тебя уничтожу…  
— Она знает? — отрывисто спросил ГʼКар, перебив его.  
ШаʼТот покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я ей не сказал о том, кто именно принял то решение. Тогда… она была и без того расстроена. А сейчас… Увы, я узнал о ее назначении на станцию, когда все уже было утверждено. Такова уж моя дочь. Она просто поставила меня перед фактом. Я не сказал тогда… и не буду говорить сейчас. Если, конечно, ты сам не решишь поступить иначе.  
ГʼКар помотал головой.  
— Н-нет, я предпочту ничего не говорить. Это… лишнее, на мой взгляд. И это было давно. Так что можешь быть спокоен. Ничто твоей драгоценной дочери не грозит.  
ШаʼТот недобро оскалился.  
— Ей ничего не грозило, пока она не уехала на эту станцию. Но я рад слышать, что ты… не будешь использовать ее как средство для сведения наших с тобой личных счетов. Так как она справляется с работой?  
ГʼКар сглотнул. А потом, постаравшись улыбнуться как можно вежливее, ответил:  
— Отлично справляется, _советник_ ШаʼТот. У меня нет никаких нареканий.  
— Отрадно это слышать, _посол_ ГʼКар, — также вежливо ответил ШаʼТот. — Что ж, не буду больше отнимать ваше драгоценное время. И желаю вам спокойного сна! 


End file.
